Bullseye!
by PandaBare101
Summary: One-Shot Just a normal night at the Gilbert house with Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie! SUMMARY SUCKS! : AGAIN. JUST READ!


**Hello again! I know I literally just put up a one-shot not even six hours ago, but here's another one! I know if I'm gonna be updating it should be my story and not random one-shot's, but there so much fun to write! And simple, too! Lol. **

**This one-shot is pretty random. Just a normal night in the Gilbert house. Pretty much all dialogue. I hope you all like it. It's kinda from personal experience, excluding the vampires, wolves and witches, but I often have fun nights with tight group of friends. I do in fact have an ass of a friend like Damon. Just not as cute as Damon ;)**

**Please Review! Check out my other stuff too!**

"Who wants to play Left 4 Dead?" Jeremy asked as he emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a six-pack of Mountain Dew in the other.

"What the hell is that?" Caroline questioned, catching a pop as Jeremy threw one to her.

"Some zombie game he is obsessed with." Elena explained, taking a seat between Bonnie and Stefan on the couch.

"Ugh, what the hell are we drinking Mountain Dew for?" Damon examined the can in his hand before chucking it back at Jeremy, nearly missing his head. "There's 170 calories in that small can. That can't be good for my body; don't you have any blood?"

Bonnie scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, because that makes your body look so much better." She retorted.

"Why thank you, Judgey." Damon winked at her.

"Seriously, dude? Did you really just use my head as target practice?" Jeremy asked as he grabbed the Xbox controllers.

"Dude, Really? What's with you children calling me dude? And no, not intentionally, but that would have made my day 10x better if I actually hit you."

"Damon, knock it off." Stefan warned his brother.

"What? The kid should really learn some manners."

"And you shouldn't?" Elena said, rolling her eyes and going into the kitchen.

"No. I'm a perfect gentlemen. Not my problem if you kids fail to see that."

Caroline rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him. "I beg to differ. You're the biggest douche bag I have ever met. You're even worse than Tyler!"

Damon narrowed his eyes and shook his head, throwing the pillow back at her. "Did you seriously just compare me to the wolf kid? You've got to be kidding me. Why did I ever agree to come over?"

Bonnie choked on her pop, causing Stefan to pat her back to help her breathe. She thanked him and glared at Damon. "No one ever invited you over."

"Yeah dude, Nobody here likes you."

Damon pointed his finger at Jeremy and said, "Call me dude one more time and I will shove that controller so far up your ass you'll choke on it.

"Dude! I would love to see you try."

"That's it!" Damon quickly stood up, but Elena came from the kitchen and pushed him back in the chair, throwing a bag of blood at him and returning to her spot next to Stefan. "Threaten my brother again, I dare you."

Damon scowled and ripped the bag open, downing the blood in ten seconds and throwing the contents on the floor.

"Ugh, you're such a pig!" Caroline shrieked and moved to the other side of the room.

"Okay, you're one to talk, Barbie. I remember what you did to that poor Carter kid at the carnival."

Caroline stuck her tongue out in response and grabbed a controller from Jeremy. "I'll play."

"Okay, I need two more players. Only four people can play."

"I'll play, too!" Stefan held out his hands, catching the controller. Elena smiled and gave Stefan a quick peck on the cheek. "Good catch."

Damon rolled his eyes, snatching a controller from Jeremy. "My god Elena, Jeremy was two feet away. It's not that hard to catch."

"I sense some jealousy." Jeremy grinned, looking at Damon and receiving a glare and the empty blood bag thrown at his face.

"Bullseye!" Damon yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

Jeremy peeled the bag of his face and threw it on the coffee table. "You're so lucky that was empty, man."

"Ooohh, man. That sounds way better than dude." Damon replied, patting Jeremy on the shoulder and joining him on the floor. "I'll let that smart ass comment of yours slide by."

"Thanks, dick."

"So, how do you play?" Stefan asked, pressing random buttons on the controller.

"Well, the boy has the turn the system on first, brother."

"No shit, Damon. How do you play? What button does what?"

Jeremy explained what each button does to everybody and how to play. Caroline sighed and threw the controller to Jeremy and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong, Care?" Bonnie asked her friend with concern.

"This is so not a game for a girl to play."

"Are you kidding?" Elena yelled, picking the controller up from the floor. "I play this game all the time. I kick ass at this."

Damon grinned at Elena and gave her a high five. "One of the reasons why I stuck around ya, Gilbert."

"And you're madly in love with her." Bonnie mumbled.

"What did you say, Bon?"

"Nothing, Elena! She said nothing!" Damon yelled, throwing his empty blood bag at Bonnie and hitting her in the face. Damon pumped his fist in the air again and grinned. "Woo! I'm on a roll! How many points is that? Like a hundred!"

"Dude, that is so disgusting. Someone throw this away!" Bonnie squealed, chucking the bag across the room.

Damon groaned, flicking Bonnie off. "What did I say about calling me dude?"

"I don't give a rats ass about what you said."

"Oh really?"

"Everybody just shut the hell up!" Jeremy shouted. "The game is starting."

"It's about damn time." Damon mumbled.

"Wait, so who am I?" Stefan frowned and squinted at the screen.

"You're the old man." Elena replied. "I'm the girl and Jeremy is the big buff looking guy.

"And I'm the black guy I suppose?" Damon asked.

"Obviously, if it's the only guy Elena didn't say." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You are really starting to piss me off Blondie."

"Good."

"Hey guys." Jeremy started as he rapidly pressed buttons on the controller. "Wouldn't it be sweet if there was a zombie apocalypse?

"Probably not, Jer. That would majorly suck!" Bonnie said, sipping her pop.

"Impossible!" Caroline stated.

"What's impossible?" Stefan asked, throwing the controller on the table. "Shit, I died." He mumbled.

"A zombie apocalypse, of course!"

"What makes you think it's impossible?" Elena asked.

"There is no such thing as zombies. Get real, guys."

"Really? Nobody thought witches, vampires and werewolves were real either, but would you look at that! Two of the three are in this room right now. Including yourself."

"Oh my god! I never thought about that! Were all gonna die now!" Caroline whined, crossing her arms across her chest.

Bonnie laughed, shaking her head and hugging her friend. "Sweetie, you're already dead."

"Dumb ass." Damon mumbled.

"Dammit!" Jeremy yelled, throwing the controller across the room. "I can't believe I died! I'm like professional at this game. What the hell happened?"

"Me playing this game happened." Damon stated. "Now sit back and enjoy your popcorn while real professionals play."

"So, Damon and Elena are left?" Bonnie asked, looking closely at the TV.

"Looks like it, huh?" Caroline responded, picking herself off the floor and going to the kitchen. "Elena where do you store the blood?" Caroline called out.

"In the fridge; top drawer."

"It doesn't creep your aunt out that you keep blood in your fridge for us?" Stefan asked, wrapping his arm around Elena."

"Nope. For the longest time she didn't even notice it."

"How do you not notice there's blood in your fridge?" Bonnie raised her eyebrow and scratched her head in confusion.

"It really shows how often Jenna cooks for us." Jeremy joked, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"So who's winning?" Caroline asked, disposing her bag in the garbage on her way out.

"Nooooooo!" Damon shouted, standing up and throwing the controller at the wall, putting a hole in it. "I did not just lose to a girl! Elena of all girls."

"There's your answer, Care." Bonnie laughed, along with Stefan and Jeremy.

"You're paying for that." Jeremy pointed to wall, looking at Damon.

"Yay!" Caroline shouted, hugging Elena. "You showed that ass hole."

"This blows!" Damon yelled, kicking the table. "I just lost to Elena... Elena Gilbert. There goes my reputation." He said, running his hands through his hair.

Elena frowned and leaned into Stefan, whispering into his ear. He pulled back and stared at Elena before slowly nodding. Elena grinned and ran over to Damon, tapping on his shoulder.

"What do you want? Are you going to gloat?"

"Nope!" Elena smiled, pulling Damon down to her level and kissing him passionately.

Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy stared with there mouths wide open, staring between the two kissing and Stefan. Stefan smirked at the three and shrugged his shoulders.

Elena pulled away and sauntered over to Stefan and winked at Damon. Damon let his hand linger by his mouth before grinning ear to ear and throwing both arms in the air. "Bullseye!"

"Alright, well I'm beat. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jeremy said, throwing one more questioning glance at Elena and going up to his room.

"Yeah we better go too." Bonnie and Caroline quickly headed for the door, leaving Stefan and Elena cuddled up on the couch, eating popcorn as they watched Damon jump up and down for joy. "I'm the real winner here!" Damon shouted, pointing at Elena and running out the door.

Stefan looked down at Elena and shook his head. "If it was possible, he would have just had a heart attack and most likely die from it."

Elena shrugged. "Too bad it can't happen, right?"

Stefan winked and kissed his girlfriend. "Right."


End file.
